Kamihakuri Aisuki
'Character First Name:' TsukiMai Character Last Name: Kaguya 'IMVU Username:' Shiyanti 'Nickname: (optional)' Ai-chan Mai Tsuki 'Age:' 14 'Date of Birth:' 197 (?) 'Gender:' Female 'Ethnicity:' Yushigakure 'Height:' 1,60 cm 'Weight:' 56 kg 'Blood Type:' 0+ 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' None as if yet 'Affiliation:' Yonshigakure 'Relationship Status:' Single PiggyBank: 'Personality:' Tsuki is a very much kind person, caring for her friends, family and fellow villagers deeply. however she kinda reveals her care a bit to openly at times, she tend to annoy some people whoom wil end up disliking her perhaps somewhat clingy nature.Tsuki gets sad once she realises someone does not like her, but mostly gets over it pretty quickly as she realises there is more then plenty of people around that do like her. When it comes to battle she does not know when to quit, she would continue until her very last breath, something that is quite unexpected for someone with Tsuki's behaviour, afcourse when it comes to sparring or training she is much less devoted into finishing it to the end, feeling that if you would give up halfway a fight it wil only weaken you instead of strenghtening you. 'Behaviour:' Tsuki is quite easy going and friendly against any, remaining as such even if they might not return her kindness, believing that anybody can be nice and good, until they have afcourse proven her otherwise. However she is pretty much the same to her enemys, always attempting to be polite until her bad buttons as pushed such as her friends bieng hurt or anything she held dear bieng threatened. 'Nindo: (optional)' Never Give Up 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' See Kaguya in the clan pageys. 'Ninja Class: ' Chuunin 'Element One:' Fire ( Katon) 'Element Two:' (( Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. )) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Weapon of choice:' Bukijutsu. ( weapons in scrolls) Kekkei Genkai. 'Strengths' Chakra Manipulation. Speed. Learning Speed (( Academy students are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. This is picked from this list: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Kyujutsu, Fuinjutsu, Shurikenjutsu. , Strength, , Stamina amount, Hand Seals, Intelligence, Medical Jutsu, ((Two at Genin level and one per level afterwards.)) 'Weaknesses:' Strenght. Medical Jutsu. Genjutsu. (( Academy students are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. This is picked from this list: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Kyujutsu, Fuinjutsu, Shurikenjutsu. Chakra Manipulation, Strength, Speed, Stamina (Chakra amount), Hand Seals, Intelligence, Medical Jutsu, Learning Speed)) ((Two at Genin level and one per level afterwards.)) 'Chakra color:' Pale Blue 'Weapon Inventory:' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU (80 pieces) Sannin (90 pieces) Sage/Kage (100 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Katon:' Katon: Haisekishō (Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning ) ~B Rank~ The user spews a stream of chakra infused gun-powder from their mouth, which surrounds the region. As the gunpowder is composed entirely of ash, it stays in the air around the victim like a cloud, which can be used like a smokescreen. After surrounding the enemy with the ash, the user can ignite it with a flint placed on their teeth beforehand to create a spark, resulting in a violent explosion, burning the enemy. However, this technique requires keen senses to read the air currents, the insight to read the movements of the enemy, the tactical experience to not also enfold one's allies in the flames, and careful attention for the timing of the ignition Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu(Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique) ~C Rank~ This technique creates a volley of small fireballs, which are sent flying in an unpredictable manner assaulting the enemy. In addition, the flames are controlled one by one with chakra, so avoiding them all is extremely difficult. Shuriken can also be concealed within the flames, creating an unexpected secondary surprise attack. Like the flames, the shuriken can be controlled with chakra. For the most part, however, this technique is used as a distraction. 14:15, December 9, Bukijutsu: Sōgu: Kōshin Ranka (Manipulated Tools: Steel Needles Wild Flower ) ~B Rank~ Using one of there smaller scrolls the user summons several exploding spheres.which are scattered over the battlefield and then explode after a time firing out projectiles at the same time. Ninjutsu: Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique) ~D Rank~ The body flicker is a high-speed movement technique, allowing a ninja to move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed. To an observer, it appears as if the user has teleported. A puff of smoke is occasionally used to disguise the user's movements. It is accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalise the body and move at extreme speeds. The amount of chakra required depends on the overall distance and elevation between the user and the intended destination. 1 free skill left , wich is undecided atm 'Allies:' Yonshigakure 'Enemies:' None yet 'Background Information:' Tsuki's parants have known one another since a very young age, when they reached the age of 12 they had both become genin. There friendship seemed to have been drivting apart for a while since they did not have as much time spending time with one another basically becouse they both ended up in a different Team. However as soon as they both made it to Chuunin they found the time to be togheter once more, falling in love and eventually marrying. Tsuki's father continued his ninja training making it as far as Jounin, Her mother however always had the dream to become a stay at home mom. However the sad side to this was that they did not seem to be able to get pregnant, they kept trying and trying, and eventually they gave up. One day suddenly Tsuki's mother started to feel strange, they had no clue what was going on with her, she had become 40 recently and blamed it to the.. ehrm olderly lady no more baby stuff.. however quite the opposite was happening.. it appeared that Tsuki's mother was pregnant.. several years later then planned but still. Tsuki was born on a night with a full moon thus her father wanted to name her Tsuki wich means moon.. but mother couldnt quite get into that and voted for Mai.. since they both kind of had a stubborn personallity they eventuelly Settled with TsukiMai. This was the name of there child however most people ended up just calling her Ai, Tsuki or Mai. Tsuki grew up a regualair childhood and attended to the acedemy as soon as she came of age, this however seemed to be slightly harsh on her, some people tend to pick on her for having olderly parents, to Tsuki it was her parants and she loved them and did not see what was so strange about having parants slightly older then other peoples parents. she did not seem to care much and kept her happy bubbely personallity. She made it quite easilly to becoming a Genin, working as hard as she could, whilest afcourse giving her plenty of time to attempt and make as many friends as possible. She was not an uber fast learned nor uber slow, just regulair as she herself would call it. When she was 14 the time was there to have the chuunin exams, she was quite nervous for she felt somewhat pressured, she had to make it at least to chuunin tot make her mother proud. To her susprise on her chuunin exams when it just seemed as if she was getting defeated something unlocked inside of her, appearantly she was one of the few Kaguya that possesed the Gekkei kekkei, her father was delighted as the battle turned from a loosing one to a winning one. Tsuki believes she mostly won becouse she probably grossed out her enemy somewhat, and even on this day she is still trying to get used to... her skill not quite seeying the good of it, it was a good skill but it always ruined her clothes and did not look pleasing in anyway. After finishing her chuunin axamn and afcourse passing she had decided that she would try to make it as far as she could, she would train, ger stronger, and make more friends. And more importantly to her was to get stronger for the sake of her friends wanting to protect them at any costs, as wel as her parents.. since the kids in school at her earlier days had eassily and bluntly stated that her parents where weak, wich Tsuki afcourse did not believe one bit of, however she would get strong enough to protect her whole family from whatever would come in her path. 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' ((Only Jounin's will fill this part out.))